Qubo Channel
Qubo Channel is the now-defunct 24-hour standalone digital broadcast television network, carried via the -DT2 digital subchannel of ION's affiliates, began broadcasting on January 8, 2007. Qubo’s digital channel initially launched with a rolling four-hour block of children’s programming. Almost all of the programming also comes with an alternate Spanish language soundtrack via the SAP channel, and Spanish closed captioning via CC3. On December 3, 2007, Qubo expanded its offerings on the digital channel to include shows from other producers, as well as some programming currently seen on the main Qubo block on NBC. In addition, the block was expanded to a 6-hour block, seen four times each day. In January 2008, ION Media Networks and Comcast reached an agreement to continue carrying ION's bouquet of digital channels; Ion Television, Qubo and ION Life.ION Media Networks and Comcast Announce Affiliation Agreement for Channel Suite, Yahoo!, January 14, 2008ION Media Plugs In New Comcast Accord, Multichannel News, January 14, 2008 ION is currently seeking the inquiry of the Federal Communications Commission for must-carry cable and satellite carriage of Qubo.Ion Uses FCC Inquiry on Content Control to Push for Qubo Carriage, MultiChannel News, May 19, 2009 Block was shown on the Qubo channel.]] The same date Qubo's Night Owl was released, the network began officially advertising itself as "Qubo Channel" (which the NBC and Ion Television blocks already referred to the channel as in promos for the channel's programming on those networks' qubo-branded blocks) instead of simply "Qubo" in order to discern the channel from the Qubo-branded blocks on NBC, Telemundo and Ion Television. While there is no Qubo channel available on either Dish Network or DirecTV, the channel entitled "ION West" airs a Qubo block from 6:00 am to 4:00 pm every day. Mascots From 2009 to late 2011, Qubo had two mascots: Eizan Kaburagi and Ami Saeki. Eizan Kaburagi Eizan Kaburagi is a 10-year old student, a character and the main protagonist of the animated series, Shuriken School. He is voiced by Nathan Kress. Background Eizan has no idea that there is a bomb running through his veins. His DNA is linked to that of the best ninja clan that ever existed, the Kaburagi Clan. It is hinted that he has a crush on Okuni and also has a rivalry with Naginata. His weapon is a green plastic ruler. He was an only child who was raised in an oriental working-class family (with Mr. and Mrs. Kaburagi, his parents) from Tokirohama. Unaware of this, Eizan just wants to achieve his childhood dream and sole aim of becoming a ninja and avoid selling rice balls, then he is about to get there! His acceptance at Shuriken turns his boring life at home around 180°, making him the youngest person at the school in the most. Personality Eizan is intelligent, hardworking, eager to learn, absent-minded and lively. Also, when things have gone wrong for him and without ideas at Shuriken School, he was used to being clumsy (as shown in the episode "Phantom of the Kabuki"). Appearance He is slender with fair skin and black hair, and also, he wears a blue and black ninja suit. Ami Saeki Ami Saeki is one of Shuriken School's students and one of the main characters of the animated series, Shuriken School. Background She is the only child of her rich, divorced parents. Her enrollment at Shuriken was yet another of her whims and mere pittance for the large fortune in her family, which makes periodic donations, to the school. However, her excellent physical condition and careful preparation in ballet, rhythmic gymnastics, tennis, piano, riding and other lessons makes her a strong ninja candidate. It is a pity that most of the time she does not want to do the exercises, just because she doesn't feel like it. And that the Principal grants her privileges (one has to look after a student like Ami), This leads to disturb among her classmates. Her objective at Shuriken is not clear, but with time her attitude becomes gentler and she ends up mastering the ninjitsu techniques, Or at least some, much as the art of disguise and persuasive techniques. She has a crush on Jimmy B. which is implied in the episode, "Flip Flop of Fury". Daisuke seems to like her quite a lot; however, she does not return the feeling (though she did kiss him once in "Phantom of the Kabuki"). She was initially one of the students selected to go to the cheerleading school but she gave her ticket to Okuni. Personality She is very vain, capricious, extremely pretentious, spoiled, feisty and serious, and also, she is constantly obsessing over her appearance. However, her pampered looks conceal a great aptitude for disguise and deception. And she know how to exploit this nausea, taking advantage of both sides. And also, she literally has and does whatever she wants. Appearance She is slender with fair skin and yellow blonde hair and also, she wears a sailor fuku-type uniform. Qubo Channel programs * Jacob Two-Two (Nelvana/YTV/9 Story) * Maisy (NBCUniversal/King Rollo) * Gofrette (Porchlight/Kids' CBC) * Boo! (NBCUniversal/Tell-Tale) * Baby Potter: The Series (Flowgo Television/Flowgo Animation/Nerd Corps Entertainment) * My Friend Rabbit (Nelvana) * ''Small Animals'' (NBCUniversal/Nelvana) * Rescue Heroes (Nelvana/Teletoon) * Rupert (Nelvana/Ellipse) * Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse (Nelvana/PBS/Teletoon) * Timeblazers (Discovery Kids Canada) * Galaxy Squad (Bardel Entertainment/Decode Entertainment/YTV/Immediate Music) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (PBS/Porchlight) * Pippi Longstocking (Nelvana/Teletoon) * The Eizami Show (Littlenobody/Breakthru Films/Detective Mania Productions/CBeebies) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (Big Idea) * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist (Network Ten) * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami (Detective Mania Productions/CBBC/Smartoonz/Smartkidz) * Miss BG (TVO/Breakthrough) * Mighty Machines (Corus/Starz) * Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller (Litton) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (Gaumont) * Pecola (Nelvana/Teletoon) Shutdown On March 28, 2012, NBC and Telemundo announced that they would discontinue their Qubo blocks and replace them with NBC Kids and MiTelemundo. Both blocks would be programmed by PBS Kids Sprout, a preschool-oriented television network that came under NBC ownership as part of the merger – on July 7; forcing Ion Television to discontinued Qubo. At the time, PBS Kids Sprout was a competing joint venture between Comcast, HIT Entertainment, PBS and Sesame Workshop; NBCUniversal acquired full ownership of the cable network in November 2013, and PBS Kids Sprout suddenly became simply Sprout as a result. On March 29, 2012 at 12:00 p.m., all Qubo platforms were discontinued due to the acquisition of NBCUniversal by Comcast, and the channel's final program to air was the episode of the second season of Baby Potter: The Series. References See also * Qubo * QUBO Venture, LLC. * Qubo Night Owl Category:Qubo Category:Qubo Venture, LLC Category:Cartoonverse Networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Children's television Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:NBC Category:Telemundo Category:Corus Entertainment